realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Albion of Esfera
The law is the only thing that separates us from the savages, elevates us, and allows us to succeed. Disobeying the law is tantamount to turning your back on society. Albion is a Human nation of Esfera. They are a group of people heavily focused on law and order. The colors of Albion are black and white. History Descended partially from Royaume, the people of Albion have long struggled. They struggled against outsiders, they struggled against non-Humans, and most often they struggled against each other. Tribes, clans, petty kingdoms, there have been many groups in Albion struggling against each other for power. But it is only when they began creating the Laws and Disciplines that the Albish were able to create a national identity and rise to power. Albion has joined the other great nations of the world in the race to colonize any land they can find. Government Albion is ruled by a Judicial Council of Chief Justices. These men and women interpret the Laws and Disciplines in order to direct them on a national scale. Beneath them are other Justices, Judges, and Sea Barristers. The Laws and Disciplines The Laws and Disciplines are a set of laws to govern order among the people of Albion, created by semi-legendary figures in the country's history. While the Laws and Disciplines are designed so that new rules can be added, it is not a common practice, and altering the pre-existing Laws and Disciplines is almost unheard of. Life in Albion is completely dictated by the Laws and Disciplines, from crime and punishment to how people may dress, even to whether or not certain classes of people can eat and drink certain types of food and alcohol. While some chaff under the strict order of the Laws and Disciplines, most in Albion have been brought up to view them as the beacon of hope and progress in a world consumed by chaotic nature. Military Albion is proud of its navy, which has grown to power thanks to brutal and rigorous discipline. Ironically it is this very discipline that has caused more than a few Albish Marines to turn pirate. Military areas, such as naval ships and colonial forts, operate under martial law, with the highest ranking military man in charge. even a Sea Barrister must defer to this power structure, unless he bears an order signed by a Justice or higher rank. Culture Fashion Albish men tend to wear thick coats and pants while the women are often attired in ridiculously large hoop dresses contrasted by tight corsets. Jewelry is worn openly on women and less so on men. Periwigs Wigs are important to Albish culture. They are signs of importance, and therefore only worn by important people. While many merchants, soldiers, and attorneys can rise to the level of a simple powdered wig, it is only the judges who may wear the great flowing locks of their office. Women are also known to wear wigs, though theirs tend to stick up in the air whereas a well-to-do man's will flow down his chest and back in long curls. Organization The people of Albion are very organized. Most of them plan out their entire days, allocating enough time for each activity, with very little room for variation. Religion Albish worship is a quiet, well regulated thing, focused on a set of orderly spirits found mostly in Albion. It mostly involves quiet reflection at appointed hours of each day. Some hold the Laws and Disciplines in so high a regard that they view them as religious objects, giving worship to the order they provide and the spirit of the founders who first put them down. Locations Albion The largest & main island of the nation of Albion. A hilly, forested expanse of land, containing plenty of ruins around and between the more modern towns and cities. Valencourt The capital city of Albion, where the Chief Justices are based. Valencourt is rimmed by shipyards, forts, and watch towers, and has multiple academies and colleges for the education of sailors, marines, and lawspeakers. Chainbridge A small town built around a law school built around a bridge. Cambria The second largest island of Albion's primary landmasses. Those on the island of Albion still view many Cambrians as barbarians, not yet fully civilized. Lockland One of the minor islands of Albion. It serves as, among other things, a forward military post for the greater isle of Albion. Fort Wintergreen A fort overseeing a Northern colony which gathers timber and whale oil. Affiliations While willing to work with some groups of people, the Albish view even those in Royaume and Narodstrana as undisciplined, and treat outsiders as barbarians. Pirates are the greatest enemies of Albion, seen as a blight upon the very idea of society. They are disgusted by the Pirate Republic, a government built on lawlessness, and some are even frightened by the living chaos that the Nyarleth Corsairs seem to represent. Notable Citizens Chief Justice Gaville One of the Chief Justices of Albion. Chief Justice Gaville concerns himself most with the punishment of prisoners accused of piracy, and is especially unrelenting in his punishment of Albish pirates. Admiral James Shacklefort An Admiral in the Albish navy, James Shacklefort is a pirate hunter and commander noted for his ability to utilize the disorganization of pirate vessels to outmaneuver and defeat them, often without much loss of life on the pirate side, allowing for many prisoners to be brought before the courts of Albion. Jolly Jack Lawless A thief, deserter, and pirate, member of the Pirate Republic. See Also Return to the Realm of Esfera. Category:Realm of Esfera